1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable valve apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a mechanism or an apparatus that can vary the lift amount of an engine valve. International Publication No. 2014/030226 discloses an example of an apparatus that can vary the protrusion amount of a cam on a camshaft. The apparatus includes a cam base member to perform rotary drive by the drive force from a crankshaft, and a cam lobe member linked to the cam base member so as to be capable of oscillating. Depending on the actuation state of a hydraulic system, the cam lobe member is selectively positioned at either of a storage position at which the cam lobe member is stored in the cam base member and a protrusion position at which the cam lobe member protrudes from the cam base member outward in a radial direction. Thereby, the apparatus in International Publication No. 2014/030226 can vary the lift amount of the engine valve.